1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip package and methods for forming the same, and in particular to a chip package formed by a wafer-level packaging process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional manufacturing processes of chip packages concern multiple patterning processes and material-deposition processes, which not only cost a lot, but also require a long processing time.
Therefore, a simplified and fast chip-packaging technique is desired.